With a Side of Fries
by Ms.Naruto-Fan
Summary: -For MsNaruto-Fan's Birthday Contest- I wrote this for my birthday- AH/AU Bella decides to have the Fourth of July Barbeque and her and Edward's house, but things get frisky in the kitchen -lemon-
1. Chapter 1

I figured I should at least give myself a present

* * *

**Ms(dot)Naruto-Fan's Birthday Contest**

**Username: ****Ms(dot)Naruto-Fan**

**Name of Story: ****With a Side of Fries**

**Type of Story: ****Kitchen Counter Sex (AH/AU)**

**POV:**** Bella's**

**To be in this contest you must contact Ms(dot)Naruto-Fan (me)**

BPOV:

I have been cooking since yesterday. I knew I should have never agreed to have it at my house. Every year my husband's mother Esme holds the Fourth of July barbeques at her house. Last time we were over, she complained lightly about how hard it was to cook for everyone. Edward's sister Rosalie glared at me for a minute straight until I caved. On the way back to our house, Edward laughed at me for taking on such a feat. Then I realized how big his family was. Once Renee found out about this she would want to come and bring Phil. And Charlie would be here and bring his friend from the reservation. It wasn't that didn't I love them all but it was just a lot of fucking people.

Shopping wasn't easy either. I had to fight this old woman for the pack of ribs I knew Edward's brothers would eat. Let me just say she didn't leave as pretty as when she came in. I bought the hamburgers, hotdogs, buns, ribs, steaks, chicken breasts, wings, legs, sauce and other party items. When I got to the register I remembered that my family was coming too and I had to go back and get twice as much. The bill came out to about four hundred dollars but thank god I had a Pathmark savings card. I don't know how I got to the car, but I did.

Edward tried to help me with the preparation but my pride wouldn't let him. I mean I had to cook this meal so his family would like me. They already treated me like one of their own, but now they would be able to brag about me, right? Every man loved his mom's cooking, right, but how was I supposed to compete with Esme's immaculate cooking skills. It wasn't fair. I went only and searched for recipes that I could make. I found a few. I was up all night marinating and seasoning and by eleven that day I was done. Edward being the gentle man he is started the fire and put the food on the grill while I went to freshen up. While I was in the shower the doorbell rang and the party started without me. I rushed out of the shower and slipped on a strapless floral print dress with a band in the middle. It reached several inches above my nee. I put on some simple open toe heels, some dangly earrings and a simple chain around my neck. I brushed my hair and let my side band sweep in front of my face. It was a bit much but I had Cullens to impress. I looked like a modern version of a fifties housewife

I made my way downstairs and was stopped by Edward's short sister, Alice. She hugged me. "Oh Bella, I missed you so much. And girl, you look stunning."

I missed her too. In college she was my best friend and actually introduced me to Edward. Her husband Jasper stood behind her like I was going to attack her at any moment. He was just an "over protective fool" as she put it but I liked hanging with jasper. With him I actually get to dominate the conversation…unless some poor sap brings up the civil was. In college he studied the wars throughout history and the Civil was his favorite. He waved.

I was then greeted by Esme herself. "Bella dear, I love what you've done with the place." She was always nice to me, always. Then I hugged Carlisle, Edward's father. I laughed a bit before I was suddenly hugged from the back.

"Hey little sis, I hope you made enough. I haven't eaten today and I've been looking forward to this."

His wife Rosalie greeted me. "Bella." Then she walked away like it wasn't my house she was in or my food she was about to eat.

I went into the kitchen and got the burgers. I handed the meat to Edward and he put it on the grill. I kissed him on the cheek and let him know how much I loved him. The doorbell rang again. It was MY family. I answered the door and saw Renee and Phil. I hugged my mother and gave Phil a smile. Behind them stood Charlie, Jacob and Jake's Family. There had to be like nine of them. I hugged Charlie and kissed Jake on the cheek. I greeted all of his other family members, individually. I went out back and saw that my husband had left the grill to play baseball with his brothers and Jake's family. I checked the food. It was done. I got a plate and took the food off. I went into the kitchen to prepare the food for grabbing. I put buns on the meat and sauce on the wings and ribs. I put them out on the patio. I saw Emmet grab a couple ribs and Jacob grab a few burgers. I went inside to get the soda and chips and notice that no one was going to make the fries. After placing the snacks outside I came back in to make the fries. After the oil got hot I dumped the fries in. I waited until they were finished and then I drained them and placed them I a bowl. A pair of white arms hugged me from behind. "You're doing a great job, Love."

He kissed the length of my throat and I giggled. I turned around and stared at his smoldering topaz eyes. I grabbed the bowl and with my free hand I poked him square in the chest. "I spend two days sweating and cooking and all I get is one kiss."

With each poke, I was backing him towards the island counter. I placed the bowl on the island counter and pushed myself flush against his chest. "I think you can do better that that, Edward."

A growl escaped his throat before he attacked my mouth with his kisses. He flipped us around and placed me on the counter right next to the bowl of cooling fries. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance and who was I to deny him. I opened my mouth and her explore every open space. He tasted like barbeque sauce. I moaned into the kiss and I could feel the smirk on his face. He left my lips and nipped on my ear lobe. I loved when he did this. He trailed his wet lips down the side of my neck licking and nipping where he saw fit. I knew it would leave a mark but I couldn't care less at the moment. One of his hands went to my back to pull me closer and the other one went to my knee. The slid his hands up my thigh setting my skin on fire with his touch. As he reached the bottom of the dress he slid it up with his hand all while using his tongue to massage the base of my neck. His hands went to cup me through my boyshort underwear. I threw my head back and moaned his name. I was pretty sure I was wet. His hand down below went to the elastic waist of my panties. He slid them down and let them fall to my ankles seeing as how I would have to put them back on sooner of later. I groaned as his skin skimmed mine.

He leaned into me. His hand went to slip the top part of my dress down. Because of my choice of dress, I had to go braless, just who he liked. "Perfect," he mumbled before diving into the valley between my breasts. I knew he loved them and how they were both real. He began to lick swirls around them causing me to gasp in pleasure. Then he nipped the peak as his free hand went to grab my other breast roughly. "Edward!..."

My hands were too busy holding him to me and running through his hair for anything else. He licked his way in-between my breasts causing fire in the pit of my stomach. His piano fingers traveled to my dripping core while I was distracted. Two fingers buried themselves within me. My hips bucked against him. He hissed and pulled out of me. He brought them up for me to see. They were soaked with my juices. I gasped and moaned his name again. He licked his fingers clean while I watched. "Better than the wings…" he muttered making me blush. He kissed my throat again I moaned and bucked against him. That was it for him.

The pushed the bowl onto the floor making all of the fries spill in order to make room. He picked me up and laid me on the counter before jumping up and pressing himself on me. I heard the zipper of his pant go down before the fabric bunched at his ankles. He had gone commando, again, and I could feel his erect cock against my entrance. I moaned from the pleasure. "Love, I love when you make those sounds for me. I love it so much, I'm gonna make you do it over and over again."

He thrusted in me and I yelled his name. "Edward!" In and out he went at a steady pace. "Faster, please!"

He obliged and increased his thrusting in and out of me, the pace and the strength. I couldn't hold back the moans that escaped my mouth. I loved this feeling. The heat in my stomach increased and I knew I wasn't going to last long. And according to the hitch in his breath, neither was he. He reached down with on hand and used those magic fingers to find my clit. He rubbed on it and my walls clamped around him. "EDWARD!" I yelled.

I must have triggered his because a moment later he was releasing within me. It caused even greater pleasure and my hips kept bucking, milking his cock. He practically collapsed on me but I loved the pressure he applied to me. He pulled out and laid me beside him. My hair was ruined. I draped my arm across his chest and cuddled into his side. He was using his arms as a pillow. We laid there exposed and sweaty on the island counter where anyone could see us. I watched in horror as the door swung

"Bella, honey, where are those fries-"

Dear god, it was Esme. She looked at me, then at Edward, and then at all the fries on the floor. The surprise drained from her face leaving an emotionless mask. She left while mumbling something about "grandchildren."

I blushed as Edward and I tried to make ourselves presentable. As I was slipping my underwear back on I heard Emmet's booming laughter from outside. I was never having the party at my house ever again.

* * *

It was a lot of work because my computer crashed, and recovery didn't have it so I have to RETYPE everything I remembered… so it's bound to be mediocre…sorry.

Oh, and my birthday is in July...i just wrote this before i procrastinated until September


	2. OMG! AN

It's My BIRTHDAY

YAY

I'm officially (cencored)

…I dun need people knowing my age


End file.
